Typical personal cutting apparatuses are not configured for cutting over an arbitrary printed image, such as may be produced by an inkjet printer. Moreover, attempts to cut a printed image may lead to misalignment and frequent mistakes. Thus, a need exists for a simple and accurate method to align a personal cutting apparatus with a printed image.